Gdy nadejdzie czas
by Disharmonie
Summary: Kanonicznie aż do wydarzeń we Wrzeszczącej Chacie z HP i IŚ. Harrymort/Tomarry?, które chodzi za mną już od dłuższego czasu. SLASH
1. Prolog

**Gdy nadejdzie czas**

Prolog

Gałąź trafiła we właściwe miejsce; teraz pozostawało tylko dopaść do znajdującego się między konarami przejścia. Wiedział, że musi znaleźć się tam sam; zabranie przyjaciół było zbyt niebezpieczne, poza tym oni w tym czasie mogli zająć się już wężem.

Obrócił się na biegnących za nim przyjaciół, po czym na powrót skierował wzrok na pełznącą w ich stronę Nagini. Nawet jeśli nie wiedziałby o tym z wizji, teraz byłby pewien, że Voldemort krył się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Wiedział, co musieli zrobić, by wygrać tę wojnę. To musiało się nareszcie skończyć.

― Zajmijcie się wężem ― krzyknął, czując przepełniające go emocje. Momentami nie był już pewien, które z nich należały do niego, a które przepływały do niego przez ich więź. Odkąd zniszczył diadem, stała się jeszcze intensywniejsza i miał wrażenie, że wystarczyłoby, aby zamknął oczy i zaraz przeniósłby się do umysłu Czarnego Pana. ― Dacie radę, słyszysz, Hermiono?! Dasz radę!

Dziewczyna uchyliła się przed lecącą w ich stronę kulą ognia i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Albo tylko tak mu się wydawało.

― Ruszaj!

Skinęła głową, popychając biegnącego obok niej Rona, by zmienić tor ich drogi. Weasley nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zajęty ciskaniem klątw w pełznącą za nimi Nagini. Byli już dobry kawał drogi od Harry'ego i ten mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciele dadzą radę zniszczyć drzemiącego w Nagini horkruksa kłem bazyliszka. Wierzył, że wspólnymi siłami tego dokonają. Nie pozostawało mu już nic innego prócz nadziei.

Zbliżając się do przejścia pod Wierzbą Bijącą, pochylił się, przez co w porę nie dostrzegł lekko uniesionej gałęzi i potknął się, wpadając prosto do dziury. Zamarł na moment; słyszał odległe odgłosy toczącej się bitwy oraz krzyki swoich przyjaciół. To była jego jedyna szansa; nie mógł ryzykować, że przyjaciele po zabiciu węża wrócą tu, wystawiając się na niebezpieczeństwo. Tę drogę musiał pokonać w pojedynkę.

Wycofał się w głąb tunelu, po czym skierował różdżkę na prowadzące do niego wejście.

― _Bombarda_ ― wyszeptał i zadrżał, gdy rozległ się huk, a w tunelu zapanowała całkowita ciemność, na wskutek zawalonego przejścia. To musiało na razie wystarczyć.

Odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę i ostrożnie zrobił krok naprzód z wyciągniętymi po bokach rękami. Macał powietrze wokół siebie, obawiając się, że na coś wpadnie, przez co zdradzi swoją pozycję. Dźwięk, jaki rozległ się przy zawaleniu przejścia, łatwo było pomylić z dobiegającymi z zewnątrz odgłosami bitwy, jednak nie można by powiedzieć tego samego o jego ewentualnym krzyku.

W miarę kolejnych kroków i wytężonego słuchu, zaczęły go dobiegać jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki, które w końcu poczęły układać się w całe słowa.

Z bijącym sercem podszedł jak najbliżej, mrugając szybko oczami, chociaż widział jedynie niewielką wiązkę światła.

― Byłeś mi zawsze dobrym i wiernym sługą. Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić.*

Harry napiął mięśnie, gotowy w każdej chwili wpaść do środka. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. Ale czy zasługiwał na to, by umrzeć z powodu pomyłki?

― Panie…

― Czarna Różdżka nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, Severusie, bo nie jestem jej prawdziwym panem. ― Wiedział już, co musi zrobić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona pośpieszy się, by ten koszmar skończył się raz na zawsze. ― Czarna Różdżka należy do czarodzieja, który zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. To ty zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dopóki żyjesz, Severusie, Czarna Różdżka nie będzie mi służyć.

― Pa…

― Nie! ― wrzasnął, wpadając do środka z uniesioną różdżką. Przez chwilę stał jak oniemiały, słysząc jedynie dudnienie w uszach, mimo że widział, jak usta Voldemorta się poruszają. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie panował półmrok, ale to nie mogło być złudzenie, czy zwykła gra świateł. Zmrużył oczy, a jego dłoń drgnęła na różdżce, gdy zmienił nieznacznie pozycję, by widzieć obu znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu mężczyzn. Miał wrażenie, że rysy Voldemorta się zmieniły, ale nie miał czasu teraz się nad tym zastanawiać, bo nagle w jego uszach rozległ się pisk i po chwili dotarł do niego głos Czarnego Pana.

― … z nami, Harry?

Zamrugał, napinając w oczekiwaniu mięśnie.

― To nie Snape! To nie Snape jest panem Czarnej Różdżki! ― zaczął szybko, samemu nie będąc pewnym, co powinien zrobić. Poza graniem na zwłokę, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Wciąż jednak nie poczuł przez swoją bliznę, by Hermiona przebiła Nagini kłem bazyliszka. ― To nie on… ― Zmusił się, by nie cofnąć się o krok, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł wyraz twarzy swojego byłego profesora. Przełknął ślinę; zrobił dokładnie to, czego Czarny Pan od niego oczekiwał, dał się złapać na przynętę.

― Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Cieszę się, że obaj mamy tego świadomość. ― Szybko przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Voldemorta, wyżej podnosząc rękę z różdżką.

― Co tu się dzieje? ― zapytał mocnym głosem. Snape poruszył się w jego stronę i Potter szybko wskazał różdżką na niego, jednak, na dźwięk śmiechu Czarnego Pana, znów skierował jej czubek na niego.

― Widzisz, Severusie, chłopak nie wydaje się jednak ciebie nienawidzić. ― Mężczyzna zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego, który cały czas czekał na odpowiedni moment. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej możliwości ruchu; czuł się otoczony. Voldemort podszedł już na tyle blisko, że czubek jego różdżki dotykał piersi mężczyzny. Mimo to nie potrafił zmusić się do rzucanie żadnej klątwy. Zimna dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, a blizna na czole zapłonęła bólem. Jęknął, walcząc ze sobą, by nie zgiąć się z bólu. Usłyszał cmokanie. ― Obawiam się, że przyszedłeś do mnie, jak oczekiwałem, Harry. Severus wydaje się tobą rozczarowany, ale ja nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłem. ― Nagle odsunął się, kierując swoje kroki do Śmierciożercy. Teraz przynajmniej mógł mieć ich obu w zasięgu swojej różdżki.

― Zdrajca! Dumbledore ci ufał! ― Spojrzał na Snape'a. Skoro to i tak mogły być ostatnie minuty jego życia, nie miał zamiaru nawet się powstrzymywać. Nie był pewien, co zmusiło go do przeszkodzenia w zabójstwie Snape'a, ale ta sama część domagała się teraz odpowiedzi.

― Błąd. ― Harry zmarszczył brwi. ― Widzisz, Harry, Severus jest moim najwierniejszym sługą…

― Bo go zabił! ― Chłopak czuł, jak emocje biorą nad nim górę. Na nowo odżył żal, jaki czuł po śmierci swojego mentora. Wciąż nie potrafił zapomnieć widoku jego ciała spadającego z Wieży Astronomicznej, ani uścisku w klatce piersiowej, jaki wówczas czuł.

― Na jego własne życzenie.

Słowa mężczyzny dotarły do niego jakby z opóźnieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co tu się działo, ale im dłużej stał tak, patrząc na Voldemorta, czekając na jego ruch, na jego atak, zaczynał dostrzegać coraz więcej. Rysy jego twarzy zmieniły się, chociaż wciąż wydawały się być nieco niewyraźne, straciły z ostrości, którą przyjęły po odrodzeniu trzy lata wcześniej. I chociaż jego tęczówki wciąż pozostawały szkarłatne, wokół oczu z całą pewnością widział rzęsy rzucające długie cienie na jego twarz. Włosy wydawały się dłuższe, niż je ostatnim razy widział. Jak to było możliwe?

Nagle ogarnął go tak ogromny ból, że wrzasnął, upadając na podłogę. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości, kiedy pod zaciśniętymi powiekami rozbłysła cała salwa kolorów, dotarło do niego, że słyszy również krzyk Voldemorta. Odetchnął głęboko, łapiąc się za głowę i spróbował otworzyć oczy. Zdążył mrugnąć i dostrzegł, że Voldemort pochyla się, trzymając jedną ręką za nadgarstek Snape'a. Po chwili zalała go kolejna fala bólu, wyrywając spomiędzy jego warg przeciągły jęk. _Hermionie się udało_, przeszło mu przez myśl. _Zaraz to wszystko się skończy. _

Kiedy ból zelżał na tyle, by mógł otworzyć oczy bez obawy, że zacznie kręcić mu się w głowie, odkrył, że klęczy. Uniósł głowę i spostrzegł bladą twarz Voldemorta, który odchylił głowę w tył, wciągając głęboko powietrze. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał Snape'a za przedramię i po minie mężczyzny do Harry'ego dotarło, że musiał jakoś sięgnąć do niego przez mroczny znak, by ukoić swój ból. Na drżących nogach, próbował się podnieść, nie chcąc odbyć swojej ostatniej walki na kolanach przed mordercą swoich rodziców.

― Widzisz, Harry, jak już mówiłem, Severus jest moim najwierniejszym poplecznikiem. Nie dlatego, że czołga się przede mną na kolanach… ― wyszeptał, podchodząc do Harry'ego, by trącić jego rękę swoją stopą, przez co chłopak syknął, ponownie upadając na kolana. ― A dlatego, że wiem, iż będzie mi służył, póki będzie to dla niego najlepsze wyjście.

Potter uniósł głowę z zaskoczeniem i rzucił mężczyźnie szybkie spojrzenie. Snape patrzył na niego beznamiętnie; przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Voldemorta.

― Zamordował dyrektora, by udowodnić swoją wierność!

― Źle. Zamordował Dumbledore'a na jego własny rozkaz. Wiesz, że twój kochany dyrektor umierał? Masz pojęcie czemu? ― Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. ― No, Harry, wiem że potrafisz.

― Jego dłoń… ― Chłopak potrząsnął głową. ― Nie kłam! Wiem, co widziałem. Dyrektor mu ufał, a on go zabił. ― Podźwignął się do pozycji pionowej, unosząc różdżkę. ― Zabij mnie. No, dalej! Mam dosyć tej gry! Niech to się w końcu skończy. ― Wciąż nieco trząsł się na wskutek bólu, który jeszcze chwilę temu odczuwał, jednak jego myśli pędziły we wszystkich kierunkach.

― Nie mam takiego zamiaru. ― Czarny Pan obnażył zęby i Harry zadrżał. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić; nagle jego umysł był zupełnie pusty, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnej klątwy, której nauczył się, by użyć jej w takiej sytuacji. Czy byłby w stanie…?

― _Ava…_ ― zaczął, ale jego różdżka została wytrącona mu z rąk. Obejrzał się na Snape'a, trzęsąc się ze złości.

― Potter, głupi jak zawsze! Nie rozumiesz, durny bachorze, że nie o to tu chodzi?

― Nie o to chodzi? Od lat próbuje mnie zabić, a ty mi mówisz, że nie o to tu chodzi?! Postradałeś zmysły, jeśli myślisz, że…

― Rusz głową, Harry. Jest powód, dla którego cię nie zabiję. Jeden, najprostszy, który będzie musiał ci póki co wystarczyć. ― Mężczyzna zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, zawracając gwałtownie, gdy docierał do ściany. ― Co takiego nas łączy, Harry? Wiem, że wiesz.

Harry drgnął. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy dopuszczał do siebie jedną przeraźliwą myśl i odtrącał równie szybko. To nie było możliwe. Nie istniało coś takiego.

― Kłamiesz!

― Potter… ― odezwał się Snape, ale szybko uniesiona dłoń Voldemorta od razu go uciszyła.

― Harry już zna odpowiedź. Czuję jego wściekłość, jego strach. ― Czarny Pan znalazł się przy nim w kilku krokach, zmuszając go, by się odsunął. Jego różdżka wciąż leżała porzucona na podłodze; nie pomyślał nawet o tym, by ją podnieść. ― Harry wie, prawda? ― Dotknął jego czoła, jednak tym razem nie poczuł bólu; raczej odniósł wrażenie, jakby między ich ciałami przeszła jakaś wiązka energii.

― To niemożliwe… ― wyszeptał. ― Ja...

― Powiedz to ― syknął Czarny Pan z przyjemnością, pocierając palcem jego czoło. Harry poczuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew i odtrącił rękę Voldemorta.

― To nieprawda!

― Potter ― warknął Snape, wyglądając na umęczonego całą tą sytuacją. ― Miejmy to za sobą. Bitwa szybciej się skończy, jeżeli przestaniesz histeryzować.

― Och, tak! ― podjął Voldemort, odsuwając się; ruch ten wprawił jego lekką, nieco postrzępioną u dołu, szatę w ruch. ― Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Tylko powiedz mi, kim jesteś. No powiedz! ― zakończył niemal krzykiem.

Potter pokręcił głową, cofając się o krok.

― Ja… ― zawahał się. Musiał umrzeć. Żeby pokonać Voldemorta, musiał umrzeć. A Dumbledore wiedział. _Miłość jest twoją bronią, Harry_. Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Miłość?! Miał zginąć z miłości do czarodziejskiego świata, do swoich przyjaciół. Przelać swoją krew za wolność. Spojrzał na Voldemorta. To nie miało być tak. Owszem, żył ze świadomością, że pewnego dnia stanie do walki na śmierć i życie, _bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje_. Teraz jednak okazało się, że musiał się zwyczajnie poddać. ― Jestem twoim horkruksem ― zakończył cicho, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

Myślał, że po tym stwierdzeniu coś się stanie. Nie był pewien co, ale w jego wyobraźni ziemia pod jego stopami zaczynała się trząść i po chwili załamywała. Zamiast tego przywitała go jedynie cisza; zaniepokojony spojrzał na mężczyznę, po czym skierował wzrok na swoją różdżkę. Drgnął, chcąc się do niej wyrwać, ale Voldemort zdążył już dostrzec, na czym skupiał swoją uwagę, i go uprzedził. Zacisnął zęby, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

― Skoro nie chcesz mnie zabić, udowodnij ― powiedział, wskazując swoją różdżkę. Czarny Pan przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, po czym wyciągnął w jego kierunku swoją bladą dłoń.

― Widzisz, Harry? Teraz wszystko się zmieni.

― Nic się nie zmieni! Coś wymyślę i…

Przerwał mu niewesoły śmiech. Voldemort przyglądał się mu uważnie, zbliżając do Snape'a. Nagle rozległ się głośny huk i Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się po wargach.

― Obawiam się, że spotkamy się szybciej, niż ci się wydaje, Harry Potterze. Sam do mnie przyjdziesz.

― Nigdy! ― krzyknął, kierując w jego stronę swoją różdżką. ― Nigdy się nie poddam!

Voldemort złapał Snape'a za przedramię i Harry zrozumiał, że zamierzają zniknąć. Na jego ustach już formowała się klątwa, gdy nagle kolejne słowa Czarnego Pana zupełnie wytrąciły go z równowagi i rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie jeszcze na długo po tym, jak mężczyźni zniknęli w chmurze pyłu.

― Myślisz, Harry, że Jasna Strona nie będzie gotowa poświęcić cię w imię większego dobra?

Zacisnął powieki, czując, jak opuszczają go resztki sił i, nim zdążył chociażby uklęknąć, poczuł, jak traci przytomność.

* * *

* dialog pochodzi z siódmej części Harry'ego Pottera - Insygniów Śmierci; trzy kolejne kwestie, w tłumaczeniu A. Polkowskiego


	2. Chapter1

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

Wystarczyły cztery miesiące, by Harry odsunął się od wszystkich znanych mu osób, doszukując się w pozornie nieznaczących rozmowach sygnałów świadczących o planowanym ataku na jego osobę. Właściwie to była jego wina. Jak zwykle był zbyt uparty i, znaleziwszy się w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, po raz pierwszy poddał się i postanowił zaufać Zakonowi. Wciąż nie udało mu się wyrzucić z głowy tych wszystkich przerażonych spojrzeń. Ani Kingsleya, który _z przykrością_ musiał poinformować o tym fakcie uzdrowicieli i aurorów. Jako że Harry jednak nie czuł potrzeby, by pozwolić komukolwiek zanadto się do siebie zbliżyć, wycofał się na Grimmauld Place, przy pomocy Hermiony zmieniając ustawienia osłon. Wzrok, jakim na niego patrzyła, gdy pozostała po ich drugiej stronie, mógłby być pełen złości, gdyby nie fakt, iż jej oczy były tak bardzo wypełnione smutkiem.

Od kilku tygodni właściwie nie wyściubiał nosa z biblioteki, rozgoryczony, że nikt nie dopuścił go do niej wcześniej. Może wówczas byłby bardziej przydatny, czy szybciej uporał się z poszukiwaniem horkruksów.

Wycofał się z życia czarodziejów na cztery tygodnie po bitwie. Cały czas i tak był odsuwany od istotnych informacji, zwłaszcza po tym, jak w Ministerstwie dokonano przewrotu w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Co najdziwniejsze, ówczesny Minister jak i kilku innych Śmierciożerców dotychczas pracujących w Ministerstwie zostało zesłanych do Azkabanu do czasu rozprawy. I co najważniejsze, trafiła tam także Umbridge i wszyscy ci, którzy współpracowali z nią podczas ostatniego roku. Według oficjalnych danych, całe zdarzenie miało miejsce na dwa dni po bitwie, jednak Kingsley przekazał im na tym samym spotkaniu, kiedy to Harry podzielił się swoim sekretem, jak tak naprawdę to wyglądało. Dodał również, że nie mają niczego poza tropami, kto to mógł zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że podczas bitwy, wszyscy aurorzy znajdowali się na terenie Hogwartu, a zatem Ministerstwo było idealnie odsłonięte. Póki co jednaķ nie napłynęły żadne informacje, jakoby za atakiem stał Voldemort. Wręcz przeciwnie, Czarny Pan zniknął po bitwie, a Prorok Codzienny nareszcie wydawał się informować o prawdziwych zdarzeniach. W kilku wydaniach nawet pojawiały się informacje, gdzie uznano, że wszystko, co miało miejsce, wydarzyło się na wskutek zaplanowanych wcześniej działań z ramienia Dumbledore'a.

Harry prychnął, rozrywając pierwszą stronę na pół.

― Cały ten czas wiedziałeś i zatruwałeś mi umysł, bym w porę zrobił to, co należy i poświęcił się w imię większego dobra, zupełnie tak, jak sam zrobiłeś to ze wszystkimi, na których ci podobno zależało! ― Wraz z ostatnim słowem jego gardło zacisnęło się, a on sam ruchem ramienia posłał gazetę na podłogę.

xXx

Wiedział, że coś się święci jeszcze nim w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się srebrzysty wilk, który odezwał się głosem Remusa:

― Uciekaj.

Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, zastanawiając się, czy aby to nie była pułapka. Kiedy jednak poczuł jak coś napiera na bariery, bez zastanowienia rzucił się do tylnego wyjścia. Pochwycił leżący na półce plecak i wypadł ma zewnątrz. Póki, zapewne aurorzy, nie dostaną się do środka, nie dopadną go tutaj, co było dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem dla mieszkańców kamienicy. Spojrzał na kostkę brukową, wahając się w przejściu. Wziął głęboki wdech, szukając w myślach miejsca, gdzie mógłby skryć się chociaż na jakiś czas.

Zrobił krok i poczuł jak bariery go przepuszczają, a mocno skondensowana magia sprawia, że jego skóra mrowi. W następnej chwili sięgnął po poruszoną magię w sobie, żeby się teleportować, kiedy nagle poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i wciąga w ciemność.

Kiedy grunt zniknął mu spod nóg, próbował wyrwać się, decydując, że jeśli naprawdę ma zginąć, to wolałby zrobić to, na swoich warunkach. Przynajmniej nie widziałby twarzy tych wszystkich, z którymi walczył ramię w ramię, jak odbierają mu najcenniejsze, co ma.

Nagle świat wokół niego pojaśniał i poczuł jak jego kolana uginają się, gdy uderzył stopami w ziemię. Nie zdążył jednak jakoś szczególnie się tym przejąć, bo już biegł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, próbując wyszarpnąć różdżkę z kieszeni.

― Obawiam się, że znajdę cię, gdzie byś się nie ukrył. ― Dobiegł go dobrze znany głos i momentalnie zatrzymał się, stając oko w oko ze Snape'em. Przez myśl przemknęła mu myśl, że nie jest pewien, co w tej chwili jest dla niego bezpieczniejsze i, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać, że _obóz wroga_ przynajmniej nie chciał go zabić.

― Snape! ― podzielił się z mężczyzną swoim zaskoczeniem, jednocześnie cofając się o krok z powodu bliskości byłego profesora.

― Potter. ― Skinął mu głową, po czym złapał za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie na tyle blisko, że przydługie włosy mężczyzny załaskotały go w policzek. ― A teraz, skoro już pobawiłeś się w przebieżkę, liczę, że przestaniesz urządzać cyrki i bez zbędnych _ale_ pójdziesz tam, gdzie ci wskażę...

― To i tak nie ma sensu ― odparł zdławionym głosem, kręcąc głową. Czuł ciepło bijące od mężczyzny i chociaż był świadom, że zapewne powinien odsunąć się od niego z obrzydzeniem, po raz kolejny podnosząc wrzawę, spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

Snape oddał spojrzenie i żaden z nich nie cofnął się. Wręcz przeciwnie, profesor nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący wyraz.

― Więc skończyłeś już swoją karierę bohatera? Akurat teraz?

― A jakie to ma znaczenie dla _ciebie_? Zdradziłeś i oszukałeś wszystkich. Jesteś zwykłym...

Palce na jego ramieniu jeszcze bardziej się zacisnęły, po czym nagle Harry został odepchnięty.

― Tchórzem?

Było coś takiego w jego głosie i zgarbionej sylwetce, że Harry zamarł. Nie zawtórował mu zaciekłym okrzykiem, ani nie ruszył w dół zbocza, gdy były profesor po prostu zawrócił. Wydawało mu się, że nie powiedział nic, co mogłoby spowodować taką reakcję. Nagle poczuł się winny.

― Ja... ― zaczął, ruszając za mężczyzną. Kiedy go dogonił, twarz Mistrza Eliksirów wydawała się spięta, jednak z całej jego osoby biło po prostu zmęczenie. Harry nie odzywał się przez kilka minut, z ukosa przyglądając się swojemu _porywaczowi_. Nie był pewien, kiedy ostatnio widział tak zniszczoną, wycieńczoną osobę. Odniósł wrażenie, że powycierane, szarawe szaty, które miał na sobie, nie dość że zwisały z jego wychudzonego ciała, to były eksplatowane niezmiennie przez długi czas, jedynie odświeżane od czasu do czasu zaklęciem. Jego skóra wydawała się być bardziej szara niż kiedykolwiek, a fakt, że wyraźnie wychudł, tylko dodał ostrości jego twarzy i uwydatnił i tak duży nos.

Kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że dla Snape'a ostatni czas również nie był wakacjami, Harry nagle podjął decyzję przekreślającą właściwie wszystko, co go definiowało. Albo wręcz przeciwnie ― była dowodem na to, że wciąż był sobą.

Chciał wiedzieć. I miał nieodparte wrażenie, że to była właściwa droga. Zawahał się jeszcze chwilę, widząc, że zbliżają się do brukowanej drogi.

― Przepraszam, nie powinienem był ― odezwał się w końcu słabym głosem. Mężczyzna nie dał żadnego znaku, że usłyszał to, co mówił. ― Nie wiem co się dzieje. Nie wiem nawet, co powinienem zrobić. Zawiodłem cały czarodziejski świat i...

― Świat, który dokonał na tobie egzekucji, jak tylko się urodziłeś? Który złożył na barki dziecka odpowiedzialność za pokonanie tego, kogo nie był w stanie zgładzić nawet Dumbledore? Nie bądź śmieszny, nie jesteś nikomu nic winien!

― Ale przepowiednia... ― zawahał się. Snape nagle się zatrzymał, patrząc na niego ze złością.

― Jedyną konsekwencją przepowiedni jest fakt, że znajdujemy się w tym położeniu ― warknął. ― Nie powołuj się na coś, o czym masz mgliste pojęcie.

Harry ciężko przełknął słowa mężczyzny, nie odzywając się już więcej.

Kiedy po kilku minutach wędrówki zatrzymali się przed czymś, co w najlepszym wypadku można nazwać meliną, Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem.

― Po co tu przyszliśmy? ― zapytał, patrząc profesorowi przez ramię, gdy ten kreślił po chwili niknące ślady na drzwiach.

W momencie, gdy szczęknął zamek, a drewno odchyliło się z jękiem, Snape spojrzał na niego z miną, z której nie dało się nic odczytać.

― Twoje nowe lokum, przynajmniej tymczasowo. ― Zrobił krok na przód, pochylając się, by zmieścić się pod niskim stropem.

― Moje... ― Harry wyobraził sobie niewielką klitkę, którą będzie musiał dzielić z kimś o kim w tej chwili nie miał już pojęcia co myśleć.

Mimo wszystko, decydując, że i tak nie ma drogi powrotu, podążył za mężczyzną do środka. Wewnątrz dom sprawiał zdecydowanie inne wrażenie i odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej zostało rzucone na budynek zaklęcie podobne do tego, co ministerstwo zastosowało przy okazji finału mistrzostw świata w quidditchu.

― To czyjś dom? ― zastanowił się na głos, dopiero wówczas dostrzegając, że zaiste, na wieszaku wisiały już dwie peleryny, a gdy wszedł głębiej, trafił do małego saloniku, gdzie na niewielkim stole stał kubek. Mistrz Eliksirów zniknął za rogiem i Harry, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, ruszył za nim. ― Czyj to dom? ― zapytał, opierając się o framugę. Snape w tym czasie zalewał sobie kawę w dużym, szarym kubku.

― A jak ci się wydaje? ― odparł, rzucając mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię. Chwycił kubek i odwrócił się zapewne z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy nagle zawahał się i rzucił Potterowi krótkie spojrzenie. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna walczy sam ze sobą. ― Kawy? ― powiedział w końcu beznamiętnym tonem.

― Poproszę ― odparł zaskoczony. Chwilę później patrzył za wychodzącym z pomieszczenia profesorem. Zerknął niepewnie na stojący na blacie kubek, po czym podszedł do niego i uniósł go do twarzy, wciągając intensywny aromat. Wziął łyk i poczuł, jak gorąco rozlało się mu po ciele. Czując się w pewien sposób pewniej, wycofał się, aż dotarł z powrotem do salonu i spojrzał na siedzącego na kanapie mężczyznę wyczekująco.

Ten początkowo go ignorował, a kiedy już spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, najwyraźniej poirytowany jego uporczywym spojrzeniem, w końcu się odezwał:

― Jakieś życzenia?

― Co ja mam właściwie tu robić? I co ja tu robię?

― Zakładam, że nie dać się zabić. Czwarte drzwi na lewo po wejściu na piętro. ― Po czym, na widok miny chłopaka, dodał: ― _Miłego dnia_.

Harry wycofał się, wiedząc, że nie wyciągnie z mężczyzny już nic więcej. Nim jednak ruszył w poszukiwaniu schodów, jeszcze raz zajrzał do pokoju, po czym zawrócił w poszukiwaniu schodów, widząc, że ten siedzi ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą.

Dopiero stając przed koniecznością dostania się na piętro, zauważył, że to co wcześniej uznał za koniec korytarza, w rzeczywistości, gdy się zbliżyło, ukazywało drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę i z zadowoleniem wszedł na pierwsze stopnie drewnianych schodów. Po siedemnastu schodkach, ukazał się przed nim długi korytarz i zdusił ciekawość, by sprawdzić co się kryje za każdymi jednymi drzwiami. W końcu może mężczyzna ukrywał w swoim domu więcej zbiegów. Dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, że nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Snape w ogóle zabrał go spod Grimmauld Place 12, skąd wiedział...?

Równocześnie stanął przed wskazanymi drzwiami. Przez głowę przeszła mu nawet myśl, że być może czeka a nimi na niego Voldemort, który zaraz po przekroczeniu przez niego progu, przyciśnie mu czubek różdżki do gardła.

Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że gdyby faktycznie tak było, wyczułby go.

Nacisnął klamkę.

Pokój był pusty. Dość ciemny ze względu na zaciągnięte zasłony. Nieduży, ale wystarczający. Właściwie dekoncentrująco zwyczajny. Co prawda, nie mając świadomości dokąd to wszystko zmierza, nie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądał dom Snape'a. Pamiętając jednak hogwardzkie lochy, miejsce również powinno być chłodne i nieprzyjemne. Dom jednak, a przynajmniej ta część, w której przez tę krótką chwilę zdążył być, nim został oddelegowany z kubkiem gorącej kawy, kojarzyły mu się z każdym innym domem. A właściwie z takim, do którego człowiek chce wracać po pracy. Gdyby nie miejsce, gdyby nie czas i człowiek, do którego należał…

Ale tak naprawdę Harry był tu intruzem, czuł to, czuł tę niechęć bijącą z postawy Snape'a. A jednocześnie to _coś_, co nie pozwoliło mu odwrócić się i uciec. Co zanegowało jego wcześniejsze słowa, co sprawiło, że mimo swoich obaw, chciał wiedzieć więcej.

Usiadł na łóżku, uprzednio rzucając cały czas schowany w kieszeni plecak na podłogę, a pościel zapadła się pod jego ciężarem. Czuł, że jest spięty, ale kiedy jego głowę otoczył miękki materiał, zamknął oczy i odetchnął. Miał wrażenie, że wstrzymywał powietrze już zbyt długo; czasami nie był pewien, kiedy ostatnio był w stanie je z siebie wypuścić. Znalazł się w sytuacji, którą przepowiedział mu Voldemort. I nie był pewien, co ma czuć z tego powodu. Najwyraźniej mechanizmy kierujące ludźmi wciąż musiały pozostać dla niego tajemnicą, podczas gdy ktoś uważany za potwora był w stanie ocenić i przewidzieć to, jakich ruchów dokonają kolejne figury na planszy. Ale może to właśnie to stanowiło źródło jego sukcesu. Dumbledore myślał, że zna ludzi. Jednak odkąd Harry pamiętał, jego ocena była błędna. Przede wszystkim dlatego, iż nie brał pod uwagę tego, co gra w ich duszach, planując swoje kolejne ruchy. Harry wciąż nie wyzbył się z pamięci tych spotkań przy herbatce na szóstym roku, kiedy to dyrektor stopniowo zatruwał jego umysł, wmawiając mu, że to jego zadaniem jest uratować świat. Że jest kluczem. I cóż, nie mylił się. A właściwie wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze. Wiedział, że Harry będzie gotowy umrzeć dla swoich bliskich, przyjaciół, jasnych czarodziejów. Nie przewidział jednak, że nie pozwoli na to, by stało się to z ich ręki. Sama myśl o tym była dla niego większą zdradą niż fakt, iż odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, był manipulowany.

Aromat kawy dopływał do niego z szafki stojącej przy łóżku. Mimo wszystko jednak jego gardło ściskało się na myśl o tym, że miałby wziąć coś do ust. Z drugiej jednak strony, chociaż cały czas nie wiedział, co myśleć o Snapie, uznał, że sam fakt, iż mężczyzna coś dla niego zrobił sprawiał, że po prostu musiał to wypić.

Coś dla niego zrobił…

Chociaż Harry odsuwał od siebie tę myśl już nie pierwszy raz, wciąż pozostawała prawdą. Snape ratował mu życie już wiele razy. A dzisiaj zrobił to samo z jego dumą.

Potter bowiem był pewien, iż nie było możliwości, by nie złamał się, klęcząc przed znanymi mu twarzami. Miewał o tym koszmary w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

Zawsze to samo.

Zły spływające po policzkach, ból i cierpienie. Ale najgorsze i tak było poczucie zdrady, a potem już nic. Kompletna rezygnacja. Ale nigdy nienawiść. Kochał ich. Ich wszystkich. I zginąłby dla nich. _Dla nich_. Nie przed nimi.

Wypił kilka łyków kawy.

― To zbyt wiele ― wyszeptał, odstawiając do połowy pusty kubek z powrotem na szafkę. ― Zwyczajnie brak mi sił… ― Zwinął się w kłębek, biorąc drżący oddech. Piekącego go pod powiekami łzy nie mogły być tak po prostu widziane.

Należało cierpieć w ciszy.

xXx

Dobiegające go pukanie sprawiło, że powoli zamrugał, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie był, a z całą pewnością nie było możliwości, by ktokolwiek dostał się na Grimmauld Place.

― Potter!

Momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi i dopiero wówczas uświadomił sobie, co się wydarzyło. Rzucił spojrzenie leżącemu przy łóżku, zmniejszonemu plecakowi, w którym miał wszystko to, co było mu potrzebne, po czym podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je.

― Tak? ― zapytał, może nieco zbyt zniecierpliwionym głosem jak na fakt, iż teraz znajdował się na łasce Snape'a. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego krzywo, po czym odwrócił się.

― Kolacja.

Harry przez chwilę stał jak wmurowany. Może wcześniej jakoś nie bardzo myślał o tym, skąd ma brać sobie jedzenie, jednak z całą pewnością nie podejrzewał, że Snape przyrządzi mu jakikolwiek posiłek. Nie czekając na to, aż mężczyzna się zirytuje, czym prędzej podążył za nim na dół, upewniając się, że różdżka bezpiecznie tkwi w jednej z kieszonek w spodniach, które miał na sobie.

Przez chwilę stał, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien zrobić, kiedy już znalazł się przed wejściem do kuchni. Była niewielka i miał wątpliwości, czy starczy miejsca, by czuć się chociaż w miarę swobodnie. Ostatecznie uznał, iż nie jest to aż taki wielki problem, jakim chciałby go widzieć. Podszedł powoli do stolika, widząc, że stały przy nim tylko dwa krzesła, z czego jedno zajmował już Snape. Najwyraźniej nie miewał gości. Opadł na krzesło i odsunął się od mężczyzny na tyle, by przypadkiem nie trącać go, operując sztućcami. Na talerzu przed nim leżało jakieś mięso z ryżem w sosie, a kiedy przyjemny zapach doleciał do jego nosa, cieszył się, że nie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Właściwie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł coś sensownego. Dni zlewały mu się w jedno, a posiłki zaniknęły w potoku myśli.

― Smacznego ― powiedział cicho, zabierając się za swoją porcję.

Snape nie odpowiedział.


End file.
